The Corporation
The Corpation was a WSF Tag team featuring two future world champions WSF Owner Wrestling Machine and Straight Edge Saviour. They are most notable for being the WSF Tag team championship, Later they would return but this time as a stable, Tag team champions (2010-2011) After months of feuding between Wrestling Machine and Straight Edge Saviour they joined forces by attacking then tag team champions X-Generation D. Wrestling Machine would announce that him and straight edge saviour known as the corporation would face X-Generation at Armageddon for the tag team championship. At Armageddon Corporation and X-Generation D put on a classic match but the cororation fell short. two weeks later on RAW the teams would face in a rematch for the titles, but this time The Corporation came out on top and became the new WSF Tag team champions. At the Royal Rumble, the new tag team champion Straight Edge Saviour beat Triple H in a no holds barred match. The singles match feud between The Corporation and X-Generation would continue at No Way Out. At No Way out, Triple H and Wrestling Machine fought to a double countout and The Showstopper beat Straight Edge Saviour in a steel cage match. Heading into Wrestlemania 1. The Corporation would get new number 1 contenders in The Royal Users (Booker C and The King of wrestling). After a few weeks of feuding the two teams met a wrestlemania and The Corporation retained the titles. The feud between the corporation and the royal users continued. At Backlash the two teams competed for the titles in a hardcore match. The Royal Users won the match thus ending the corporation 99 day reign as tag team champions. After the break up of the tag team Wrestling Machine and Straight Edge Saviour continued feuding. Return (2012) A feud began between Wrestling Machine, Straight Edge Saviour and The Bad Guy just due to each one of them wanting to be on top, which got them all involved with eachother, they would fight at Hells Massacre (2012) with Wrestling Machine finishing on top. but the true reform took place at Spring Stampede (2012). After a match between Straight Edge Saviour and The Bad Guy took place Wrestling Machine raised both mens hands and announced the return of The Corporation this time in stable form with The Bad Guy joining them. With this new force wrecking WSF Wrestling Machine earned a title shot at King of the ring (2012) against then Champion Rated R Superstar, with The Bad Guy and Straight Edge Saviour in his corner Wrestling Machine won the WSF Championship. After the match another new stable Impact (Marlin, Legend Killer and Air Bourne) came out and attacked The Corporation thus starting one of the greatest feuds in WSF history. The following RAW The Bad Guy gave Edge for life a sledgehammer and told him to take out Marlin and then he could join Corporation. The following week Edge for life announced he was part of Impact. To even the playing grounds the corporation brought in a new member, Million Dollar Man. A battle between the two teams was announced for Summerslam (2012) with the stipulation that if Corporation won then The Bad Guy got the WSF Intercontinental championship and if Impact own Marlin got Wrestling Machines WSF Championship. The Corporation won at Summerslam thus making The Bad Guy the new WSF Intercontinental Champion. The Feud was far from over, and multiple fights between the teams happened at When Bad meets Badder, In a first blood match The Bad Guy lost the title back to Edge for life, then in tag team action Straight Edge Saviour and Million Dollar Man beat Legend Killer and Air Bourne, and in the main event of the evening, was scheduled to be No DQ between Wrestling Machine and Marlin but a couple weeks prior Undertakers Demon attacked both men, and he was added to the main event, Wrestling Machine pinned Undertakers Demon thus retaining his title. The next pay per view was No Escape (2012), The Bad Guy and Edge for life were scheduled to compete in a barbed wire dome match for the title but Edge for life was forced to defend title the RAW before against Chicagoes Punk and with a distraction help from Bad Guy Chicagoes Punk won the match thus making just a straight up barbed wire dome match between the two, Straight Edge Saviour and Million Dollar Man lost a match to Legend Killer and Air Bourne on RAW thus not qualifying for the 8 man Hell in a cell tag team match at No Escape and were left off the card, now in the main event Wrestling Machine was defending his title against Marlin in a hell in a cell match. At No Escape both members of the corporation won there respective matches. The Final showdown between the two teams was announced for 2 day extravaganza (2012) when it would an 8 man tag team team match, under hardcore rules, last match between the two teams, Wrestling Machine would also have to defend his title the prior night against number 1 contender The King of Wrestling. On the first night Wrestling Machine lost his title to King of Wrestling, The Second night The Corporation defeated Impact ending with Straight Edge Saviour pinning Marlin. The Following night The Corporation decided to go there seperate ways thus ending the stable Championship and Accomplishments 1x WSF Tag team championship (Wrestling Machinea and Straight Edge Saviour) 1x WSF Championship (Wrestling Machine) 1x WSF Intercontinental championship (The Bad Guy)